<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragon Wants by GlowingMechanicalHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820537">The Dragon Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart'>GlowingMechanicalHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: ValarMoreKinks, Desire, F/M, Forbidden Love, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lust, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't want her. But he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Torrhen Stark/Aegon I Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dragon Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original prompt can be found in the community ValarMoreKinks in Livejournal. Round 12, page 21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Torrhia Stark, the former Queen in the North was on his mind, quite a lot and frequently. </p>
<p>It had begun little by little. At first, he had readily enough blamed his interest in curiosity. No one could really blame him on that aspect. She alone, of all the Kings and Regents or Heiresses, had relinquished her crown easily enough.</p>
<p>It had surprised him, Torrhia Stark had the same pride and power as the rest, she could have easily fought him, oppose him as much as she could. And she would have died.</p>
<p>“What good does me,” She had said, a brow raised and her lips quirked upward. “Being Queen of ashes?”</p>
<p>That had been her response when he had asked, after all, relinquishing a crown was not something many were willing to do. Argella had been a prime example. “You could have fought.” He’d told her.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she sounded both amused and exasperated. “And then what? Seeing my name and legacy die? Seeing my people turn into ashes? Seeing the forests of the North turn into cinders? No, Aegon,” she’d shaken her head and addressed him by his name, as his request. “I give my crown so my children live, so I can see them grow and have their own, so that my people live, so that the North remains. I’m still the Lady of Winterfell, almost nothing changed, only my crown and title.”</p>
<p>He’d inclined his head, she’d seen what many didn’t. “Well then Lady Stark, here’s to you and your wisdom.”</p>
<p>She’d laughed at that. He’d liked the sound of her laughter.</p>
<p>They made quite an interesting friendship from then on, aside Visenya, Rhaenys and Orys, it was Torrhia whom he spoke most frequently. He learned to trust her judgment. He’d taken to visit the North  and Winterfell as often as he could. And somewhere along the lines, between letters, between visits filled with ale, food, snows and dark gray landscape, he began to crave her. Even if he denied it heavily during his waking hours.</p>
<p>The death of Rhaenys was a heavy blow, Torrhia had offered her sympathy, “Loosing a partner is never easy,” she’d told him. “Best you can do, is concentrate on your son, Visenya and your kingdom. You can’t let grief drag you down.”</p>
<p>He was able to push his attraction and desire aside, for a time. At least while he mourned for Rhaenys. But once he began to feel better, his desire for Torrhia came back with a vengeance. The nights became longer on an empty bed, no Rhaenys to distract him and see to his passion. His relationship with Visenya was deteriorating quickly, so he only visited her chambers every so often. But those nights alone? His mind drifted, it drifted north, to a land of ice and snow and to its lady, who seemed to be made of ice and snow herself.</p>
<p>Torrhia Stark was attractive, he’d always known. Tall, taller than the normal woman, she was neither willowy nor the same curvaceous form that Visenya had, she was somewhere in the middle. Her hair, a dark chocolate brown, that in some lights, it almost looked black. Fair, unstained skin that seemed to have the color of peaches (he’d often wonder if it would have the same softness). Generous mouth, dark gray eyes that seemed too sharp, eyes that enticed him and called to him.</p>
<p>Would she yield to his touch? Would she be soft and gentle in bed, or would her pride demand command? Would her kisses be soft and full of promise, or would they be made of fire? Would she be the same ice and snow that her land was, or would underneath that, behind close door lay a fire for him to discover? Would she be as playful as Rhaenys was in bed, or would she, like Visenya, follow him to bed out of a misguided duty?</p>
<p>His hands itched, they itched to slide her dresses off her and see her nude. To tangle his fingers in her hair, somehow, he’d knew that it would be soft. To roam over her bare body, to cup her breasts. He ached for a taste, a taste of her mouth, of her skin, of her core. He wanted. He wanted her nude in his bed, over his own red and black silk sheets, over her own furs. He wanted to have her under and atop of him. He wanted to spend himself on her, to know that it was his seed between her tights. He wanted to hear the moans she’d make, would she be quiet or loud in her passion? He wanted to discover that one side of hers that he’d still didn’t know.</p>
<p>Visenya noticed, of course she did. “Just go North and fuck her, do what you must. I don’t care.”</p>
<p>He knew she lied, Visenya cared. “She doe not want me, take heart in that.” He’d told her, even if all his being raged at the thought of being unwanted by the woman he wanted. And a small part of him hated it, hated that another woman not Rhaenys had awaken such want, such lust inside him.</p>
<p>Visenya had given him a stern glare, eyebrow arched and a sardonic smile. “You fool, if she doesn’t want you, then she’s a fool.”</p>
<p>He’d ignored that jab and carried on, pretending he didn’t want Torrhia Stark. And he did mostly a good job, at least during his days, the nights were a different matter. He craved and wanted, and he knew himself that he would not be happy until he either had her, or was soundly rejected.</p>
<p>It took him four moon turns to find the courage to visit her again. She’d welcomed him with an easy smile, and hot wine, winter had come earlier. “Welcome to Winterfell, Your Grace,” she was formal on public. “It is yours.”</p>
<p>‘Are you mine?’ he ached to say. “Thank you, Lady Stark.”</p>
<p>He spent a week before he could approach her, but as luck would have it, they were able to be left alone in her solar. “Tell me, Aegon, what really brought you here?”</p>
<p>He could deny any reason, he could tell her any story and he almost did, he’d nearly said, ‘time away from Visenya’. Instead, he opted for truth, he’s the Dragon, rider of Balerion and King of the Seven Kingdoms. “You. Because I wanted to see you.”</p>
<p>Silence greeted his answer. Then, much to her surprise, Torrhia laughed, “Well, that’s nice to know.” Then she stood, “Come, Aegon, there are more comfortable and private places were could,” she looked at him, a sultry look. “Talk.”</p>
<p>He stood, a feral grin on his face. He followed her back to her chamber, he could barely restrain himself until the door was closed and locked.</p>
<p>Finally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>